


Memories

by 2set40hourslingling



Series: Memories [1]
Category: Breddy, Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 9,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29631528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2set40hourslingling/pseuds/2set40hourslingling
Summary: Eddy loses his memories and Brett tries his best to gain Eddy's memories back.
Series: Memories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177199





	1. Chapter 1

I hesitantly reach for the doorknob. Don't pressure him, the nurse's words came to me again. I open the door and see him sitting on a chair, reading a book. That's something he never like, he never reads a book. He reads pieces.  
"Hey,"  
"Who are you?"  
"I'm Brett. Brett Yang." Part of me expects him to jump up and run towards me to hug me and to tell me that he missed me. But all he did was continue reading.  
"You don't..... remember me?"  
"No." That word felt like a punch. It hurt me. I try to hold my tears back again.  
"Who were you?"  
"I'm-"  
"to me before this"  
"I'm- I was your best friend."  
"I see." He was never this cold towards people. If he were to find out that he had forgotten that that person was his friend he'd apologized straight away but..... Now he's completely different. I'm not used to this anymore.


	2. Chapter 2.5

*Eddy's perspective*  
He sits there, just not talking at all. I look at him and he's shaking his legs, rubbing his hand together. Repeatedly. Finally I hear him shift his position.  
"So.... you don't remember anything at all?"  
Urgh. Not this AGAIN! Seriously, every single one of them comes in here and asks me that. I mean, the nurse told me that she'll tell them what happened to me. One of them even comes in and claims to be my girlfriend. And the other, my sister, the other, my mom, the other, my dad. And now, my best friend? All of them asked me this question and I'm so sick of it. I put my book down and sigh.  
"YES, haven't the nurse told you? Why does every single one of you come in here ask me that?!"  
"Oh- I'm sorry," he says as he stare at me.  
"I- I'm sorry. Yes, the nurse told me. And I-"  
"I think you need to get out," I cut him off. I can't stand it anymore.  
"What?"  
"Didn't you hear me? I said, you need to get out"  
"But, Eddy, I-" He sounds so sad. I don't even know why and I don't care.  
"Get. Out." I say.  
"Oh- okay." He then rushed outside without saying bye. The nurse come in to check on me and she glares at him. I tell her I'm all right and I just need rest.  
"I told you not to pressure him." She tells him. I look at his terrified face as he nods. Argh, how long is it going to take me to recover my memories?


	3. Chapter 2

*Brett's perspective*  
"So.... You really don't remember anything before this?"  
He puts his book down impatiently and sighs loudly.  
"YES, haven't the nurse told you that? Why does EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU come in here and asks me that?!"  
I stared at him in shock. I've never seen him get angry that fast before... He doesn't have a short temper, he rarely gets angry.  
"I- I'm sorry. Yes, the nurse told me. And I-"  
"I think you need to get out,"  
"What?"  
"Didn't you hear me? I said, you need to get out"  
"But, Eddy, I-"  
"Get. Out."  
"Oh- okay." I rushed outside without saying bye. The nurse went in to check on him and she glares at me.  
"I told you not to pressure him."  
I rushed to the men's room. I go to the sink, my breathing gets faster. My tears are fighting to come out. Why? Why does this need to happen? We used to be buddies, best friends, we used to do everything together. We used to play duets, we used to go on tours, we used to joke around. And now he has forgotten EVERYTHING? No, NO, NO. This can't happen.  
I can't lose my best friend, my...... brother. I couldn't hold it back anymore. I let the tears out, it streamed down my cheeks, I sobbed, NO, grieved for him. Losing his memory is like losing him entirely. How am I going to get him back? I crouched against the wall and grieved for my best friend.


	4. Chapter 3

*Eddy's perspective*  
*knock knock*  
"Who is it?"  
"Your friend is here to see you again."  
"Who?"  
The door opens. There he is again. Brett Yang. Wait, why do I remember his name? Whatever. He comes in sheepishly. Like he's very scared of me. I go back to my book.  
"H- Hey," he says with a quivering voice. I don't reply.  
"Umm, I've brought you something that meant a lot to you before you.... lost your memories." He takes out a violin case, a beautiful one. He opens it and takes out a violin. He begins to set up. I stare at him the whole time. He then passes the violin to me. I stare at the violin and... felt a connection to it. I take the violin and I prop it up on my shoulder.  
"At least, you still remember the proper position." He laughs. He passes me the bow and I hold it. The bow fit right in my hand. I hold it and put the bow on the string. I start to play some open strings. Wait, how do I know that these are open strings? I play the E string. The music tingles my ears. Brett takes out another case which I assume is his. He too props the violin in his shoulder and begins playing. The music he plays actually...... soothes me. I unconsciously start to play as well, and...... I start to play something.  
"Well, your muscle still remembers how to play Sibelius."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Muscle memory." I nod.  
"What are you playing?"  
"Tchaikovsky," he says while smiling. I smile again. After about an hour of playing together, he says he has to go. After he leaves I heard him talk to the nurse.  
"Well, he has opened up to you, I see." The nurse says.  
"Yeah. I'm glad he did." He says. I'm glad too. I feel so relieved.


	5. Chapter 4

*Eddy's perspective*  
"Hey, Eddy. Let's go! They're waiting for us!" I look up and I see Brett. The only person I have opened up to other than the nurse.  
"What are you waiting for? Come on! Don't be nervous bro. Let's go!" I feel myself nod. I'm holding a violin. My violin. And Brett his. I feel excited and nervous. I hear a crowd cheering. Where are we? Brett and I walk onto the stage while waving to the audience. Brett and I smile brightly and he looks me as if giving a signal. I nod back.  
"Hi guys, we are.... TwoSetViolin! Welcome to our first ever tour!"  
The whole hall cheered and I feel.... happy.

——————————————————————

*knock knock*  
I open my eyes.  
"May I come in?" I don't know who it is. I'm too lazy to think.  
"Yea," I reply.  
The door opens and the nurse comes in. She hands me my breakfast together with my medicines. My menu for the day is scrambled eggs, pancakes and milk. As the nurse leaves I call for her.  
"Hey, is there coffee?" I'm shocked at myself.  
"Oh... I thought you didn't like them."  
"Can I get some, please?"  
"Sure," she says and she leaves. I suddenly get a headache. It hurts so much I clenched my fists. Soon, I picture Brett... again.  
——————————————————————  
"So how do you like your coffee?"  
"How do YOU like your coffee?" I ask him back.  
"Okay, I'm asking because I'm wondering how yours taste like because mine taste amazing,"  
"Don't worry, bro. Mine taste good too. You should order mine next time and I'll order yours."  
"Or, we can just try each other's out now," he says while looking at me.  
"Sure!" I say while I push my coffee towards him and he does the same. I taste his coffee and it's amazing.  
"Bro, this.... This can get me through my practice sessions later, I swear." He laughs.  
"Well, yours can too."  
"Alright let's eat before the food gets too cold from us enjoying the coffee for too long."  
"Okay."  
——————————————————————

"Oh my goodness, Eddy. Are you alright?"  
"Yea, I'm fine. Just a slight headache," I reply. I feel so..... I don't know what this feels like. It's just too much. Brett and I were best friends. We were real close, judging by the way he spoke to each other in that memory just now.  
"Here's your coffee. I got some creamer for you so call me if you need anything else."  
I nod. The nurse leaves the room and I stare out the window while sipping on my coffee.

God, I need to meet Brett Yang again.


	6. Chapter 5

The phone rings. Brett stops playing his violin to see who it is.  
Eddy's nurse, it read.  
"Wait, why is she calling me?" Brett questions himself. He picks up the phone and accepts the call.  
"Hello?"  
"Oh, hi Mr. Yang. I've called you because Eddy has requested to see you by today. Can you make it?" Brett was shocked. Eddy wants to see him? Does that mean he remembers something? Nah, probably just because he wants to ask something.  
"Yeah, sure." Brett says as he looks at the time. 3:00pm. Damn, he's been practicing since 8 in the morning, it's been 7 hours, he needs to eat first. "I'll be there by 5pm"  
"Okay, I'll tell him that."  
"Thank you"  
"You're welcome. I'm really glad he's finally asking for someone instead of me. It's a good sign. He must be remembering something."  
"Yeah," Brett says while smiling. He is really glad too. Brett hangs up the phone, keeps his violin, changes his clothes to one of Twosetviolin merch (hoping that Eddy would somehow remember the YouTube channel that has changed their lives) and headed out.  
——————————————————————  
"Hey, Eddy?"  
Eddy looks up from the book he's been reading for the last few weeks.  
"Yeah?"  
"I've called Brett Yang and he is coming to see you at 5pm."  
"Really? Thank you very much."  
Eddy sounded a little too excited saying that. The nurse smiles and walks out. Eddy continues to read the book.  
Why the hell does it take me so long to finish such a thin book? I don't even enjoy it that much. Eddy questions himself.  
He looks over to the table and chairs and immediately visioned the time when Brett was sitting there, shaking his legs nervously. He then saw a stack of paper. He walks over and starts to look through them. They were actually pieces that Brett has accidentally left behind after playing the violin together with him. Eddy picks them up, walks to his comfy chair and sits. He tries to read the notes...  
A G E D Bflat  
He could read them! Eddy continues to read the notes and Music fills his ears, even though no one is playing them.


	7. Chapter 6

Eddy is lost in his own world. The music he hears in his ears is so beautiful and addictive. He don't knowwhy but he realized that Brett's playing actually calm him down, relaxes him. Was it always like this before? He don't really want to know. All he wants to know now is about the music playing in his head: the runs so smooth, the vibrato strong and expressive (at this point he still is very confused on how he can know those words). He visions himself playing the piece, then he hears his own voice coming out of nowhere,

"Sibelius". It sounds almost as if his old self is whispering it to him. His eyes open widely, he is shocked.  
————————————————————————

Brett reaches the front of Eddy's door. He sighs deeply. He still doesn't know why Eddy called for him. Is this a bad or good thing? He shakes his head. I still have to see him, though, he tells himself. He knocks the door. No response. (The reason Brett has to knock is because of one of Eddy's pet peeves, he hates it when people barge into his room without knocking. Before he lost his memories, Eddy don't really mind about people walking into his room suddenly, but now the pet peeve got worst, people can only come in when Eddy himself gives the permission to) Brett knocks again. There is still no response. At this point, Brett is becoming more concerned. He knocks again and calls Eddy's name. But there is still no response. Brett becomes nervous and start to have thoughts that he doesn't want to even think of. He tries to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. Oh my goodness, of course, it's locked, I'm so stupid! Brett quickly calls for the nurse and they both try to call for him and open the door but to no avail.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Eddy snaps out of his shocked state. He hears people calling for him and immediately walks to the door to open it. When he opens the door, he sees two shocked faces, one is of the nurse and the other is his best friend, Brett Yang. Before Eddy even says sorry, Brett hug him tightly. Eddy is again, shocked by this guy's action. The nurse quickly leaves and they stand there for a moment. Eddy doesn't know what to do as he soon hears sniffles.

"What happened to you?" *sniff* "I was so FREAKING WORRIED!!"

"I-,"

"Just don't ever scare me like that anymore!"

"Oh- Okay, I won't," Eddy is surprised that he didn't burst. Usually if people suddenly do this to him, he'll flip. Eddy reaches out his hands and sets it on Brett's back as the boy cries silently in his shoulders. He smiles as he pats his back and says,

"Don't worry, I'll never leave you. Ever."


	8. Chapter 7

They stand there for a while, Eddy listens to the soft sniffles coming from the soft boy. He continuously pats Brett on the back, like a mother would do to her crying baby. Brett suddenly hugs Eddy tighter and says, "Bro, do you know how scared I was?"

Before Eddy could answer Brett's question, Brett answers his own question.

"I was so damn scared, I don't wanna lose you, do you even know how important you are to me? When I heard that you got into that accident I cried. I CRIED BECAUSE I THOUGHT I LOST YOU!"

Eddy is shocked. He feels sad and guilty and tries to comfort his friend by saying, "Hey, at least I'm still here,"

"Yea..... of course I'll know that. But you lost your memories, it's practically losing you," Brett says as he looks up to Eddy. As they stare at each other, Brett suddenly breaks himself from the hug and snaps himself out of this rare state.

"I'm- I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do that. I was just so scared of losing you...."

"Help me get my memories back,"

"Wha- What?"

"You heard me, help me get my memories back," Eddy says while he flashes a smile at Brett, which means that he trusts Brett fully.

"Of course I would! I'd do anything for you."

They both smile and Eddy invites Brett into his room. There, Eddy tells Brett all about the flashbacks he got before and Brett listens. Brett then explains to Eddy bit by bit, slowly, about how their friendship all started.

"So, you're saying that we met through math tutoring class, then after that at an orchestra practice the next day? It sounds like a story." Eddy asks in disbelief and confusion.

"You don't wanna trust me?" Brett questions Eddy's trust in him.

"I do! But this all sounds like a..... story.."

"Eddy, everything IS a story, everything you hear from me now... they are all true. It all happened before you lost all your memories."

"So....." Eddy looks at Brett and Brett looks distressed. It looks like something is bothering him and that there is something that Brett wants to tell him but can't. (Eddy is shocked at how he can read Brett's facial expression that fast.)

"You're not telling me something." Eddy says as he leans back on his chair.

"What? No, no. There's nothing." Brett denies it.

"Are you sure?" Eddy knows that something is up.

"Wow, I can't believe you read me," Brett says as he laughs. That phrase itself repeats in Brett's voice over and over again in Eddy's head with the laugh. Eddy's eyes close and one particular memory come to him.

\--------------------------------------------------

In this memory, Eddy and Brett are sitting opposite each other on the dining table. Brett, again, looks distressed and is shaking his legs while looking at his phone. Eddy senses that something is wrong.

"Hey, what's going on?" Eddy asks Brett in a worried voice.

"Nothing, bro," Brett says.

"Don't lie to me. You're not telling me something. And I know it."

"Wow, I can't believe you read me," Brett says while laughing.

"Of course I do. And you always say the same thing when I catch you not telling me something." Eddy says while crossing his arms and lean back on his chair.

"So tell me, what happened? Did something bad happen?"

"Yeah, you could say that," Brett says.

"Wait, what happened?"

"Sophie and I broke up." There was silence after Brett said that.

"Bro, why didn't you tell me?!"

"I'm sorry. I couldn't. I'm scared I would- Oh yeah, that's what I'm afraid of." Brett says as he points to a tear rolling down his cheeks. Eddy goes to Brett and hugs him, comfort him as he cries softly into Eddy's arms.

"It's okay, bro. I'm here for you," Eddy says as he pats Brett's back.

"I know. I know." Brett replies.

\---------------------------------------------------------


	9. Chapter 8

"Eddy, Eddy!"  
Eddy looks up to Brett and stare at him.  
"Yo, what's happening? Why are you acting like this?"  
"I just had a flashback," Eddy says as he looks down and starts rubbing his hands together.  
Brett sits up quickly and asks, "About what?"  
"You,"  
"Oh,"  
"That memory really showed me that we were really close,"  
"I want us to be that close again,"  
Eddy looks up at Brett and smiles.  
"Me too,"

————————————————————————  
After their "session", Brett heads out and thanks the nurse for everything. He was really happy that Eddy is starting to remember everything they did. Bit by bit. It's really cool to see the spark in his eyes whenever he gets a flashback and tells Brett about it. How I wish he would just get all his memories back at once, but it'd hurt him a lot. Just one flashback can hurt his head. Brett walks on out of the building and heads home

————————————————————————  
Eddy leans back on his chair after Brett leaves. He thinks about the flashback he had and those memories make him smile. He is definitely going to be in a good mood today. Someone knocks on the door and the nurse enters.  
"So, how are you doing after your "session" with your best friend?"  
"I'm doing great," Eddy replies with a smile. The nurse smirks and says,  
"You know, this is the first time after that accident you actually said you feel great and smiled at me?"  
Eddy smiles, "Guess it's going to be that way everyday from now on,"  
"I'm glad it will," the nurse says as she winks at him and leaves the room.  
Eddy let out a little laugh and picks up a book. There is a sudden feeling of uncomfortableness when he touch the book and he puts it down.  
I'm not the type of person who reads books. That's not me. What did I like?  
Eddy thinks hard and he remembers.  
My violin, I need it back.  
————————————————————————  
Brett is on his way home when his phone rings. He picks his phone up to see who is calling and it's their best friend, the one who helped them a lot in their YouTube career, Ray Chen. Brett accepts the call and puts it on loud speaker.  
"Hey, so, how's Eddy?"  
"He's fine. He's starting to remember everything we did together."  
"That's weird, nothing about his family or other friends?"  
"Nah, only the two of us,"  
"Weird,"  
"It IS weird. All he remembers are the little things we did together. He still hasn't remembered any big thing we've done together like the YouTube channel or the tour we did two years ago,"  
"Woah, thats super weird,"  
"I know right," Brett sighs loudly, "At least he's remembering something,"  
"That's true, I hope he gets well soon and remember everything so your plan on the tour can go on," Ray says in a worried manner.  
"I know the fans are panicking. All my DM's are full of questions on why we are not that active anymore, and they're getting worried,"  
"My DM's are full of them as well," Ray says as he sighs.  
"I'm so sorry about that. And I don't know what to do. I don't want to break the news to them saying that Eddy got into an accident and lost all his memories."  
"I'm just ignoring those messages for now. It's up to you two to decide whether we should tell your fans."  
"Yeah, I know," Brett says as he sighs again.  
"I just need to get his memories back about his violin first, then the YouTube channel. From there, I bet he can remember all we did,"  
"That sounds great, I just want to visit him but I'm in the middle of my tour now. I'll visit him next month, when everything's over."  
"Thank you so much,"  
"You're welcome. Don't get too stressed okay?"  
"Okay bro,"  
"Bye, have a good drive,"  
"Bye, and good luck on your tour,"  
"Thanks." Ray says as he hangs up.  
Brett sighs again as he continues his journey home, thinking about how Eddy is going to get his memories back faster.  
————————————————————————  
Eddy walks to the door and calls for the nurse. She comes in to ask what he needed and all he have to say is,  
"Call Brett."  
The nurse dials Brett's number and hands the phone over to Eddy. Eddy waits for Brett to answer the phone. Brett answers the phone  
"Yes?"  
Eddy hesitated and said, "Yo, Brett," As soon as he says that he heard the phone on the others side fumble quickly and stops.  
"Eddy?"  
"Yes, it's me, Eddy,"  
"Okay, umm... what do you need?"  
Eddy stops for a moment and said,  
"I need my violin,"


	10. Chapter 9

"I'm sorry, what?" Brett just couldn't believe what he heard.  
"I need my violin,"  
"Oh, of course! I'd get it for you right away! Just wait for a few minutes," Brett says as he prepares to make a U-turn to head back to Eddy.  
"No, don't bring it today, I'm tired."  
"Oh, okay,"

Eddy hangs up and hands the phone over to the nurse.

"So, you've remembered now, eh?"

"Yeah, I remember now,"

"That's good! There's more things for you to remember. Good luck,"

"Yeah.......," Eddy says as he nods his head as he walks back into his room, he sits back into his chair and stare into the seat opposite. Brett, why is he the only one I opened up to? The connection between us.... well, are we brothers or something? It's so weird. Eddy thinks to himself.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brett drives in silence, he usually listens to a recording of Sibelius or Tchaikovsky or Bach, and it's either always from Hilary ( his senpai) or Janine Jansen. He tries to motivate himself to select some songs but.... he just couldn't stop thinking about what Eddy asked for. Eddy wants his violin?! That's just unbelievable because the doctor said that Eddy's probably not going to love the violin anymore because according to studies, a person that loses his memories is most likely not going to love what he loved before. Eddy is probably different because...... violin is his life. It's our life. It's what got us going, it's what got us our job, it's what got us through all the hardships in our life! We've gone through so much together, I really can't lose him.

Brett reaches home and steps into their empty home. He sets his bag down, place his key on the table and takes off his coat. He sits down on the couch and rests. Brett sighs deeply. He looks around the house and pictures Eddy everywhere. He pictures Eddy walking in and out of his practice room to get a drink or to look for Brett. Imaginary Eddy walks towards Brett and sits down next to him. Brett smiles and looks at the empty seat. I can't stand this anymore. I miss him so much. The boy walks into the room where they shoot all their videos, he sits at his usual spot, which is on the right side and rests his head on the table, he sighs again. He turns his head towards the left and imagine Eddy laughing or playing the violin.

Brett's phone vibrates and he checks his phone. His team, no, their team has email-ed him telling him that the number of e-mails they have received about why Brett and Eddy are posting less and why there are less videos have increased. Their fans have caught on, they know that something has happened. Brett sighs again. What am I going to do?

Brett goes to the YouTube app, he presses on their own YouTube channel and clicks on one of their videos. This is the first time he's watching a video they made without Eddy, usually Eddy is always the one that comes up to Brett and asks him to watch their new video together. They'd connect Eddy's phone to the TV and they'll sit on the couch to watch. They'll laugh and make fun of each other. Brett misses Eddy's laugh. He misses his stupidness. He misses Eddy's hug. He misses.... Eddy. Brett feels a tear stream down his face, he feels as if the wave of sadness hit him with full force. Brett bursts into tears, he sobs in the empty room alone, his crying voice fills the whole house, there is no one there to comfort him, there is no one there to talk to him. The Eddy that's always there for him is not there anymore.


	11. Chapter 10

Brett wakes up to a bright light shining through the blinds behind him. He yawns and stretches while trying to remember what brought him to sleep on the table. He remembers the reason and shakes his head.  
Broke my promise, again.

You see, Brett is not as 'tough' as he seems on their videos. He usually cry a lot. And Eddy is always there to comfort him. But since the day Eddy came home to a crying Brett because Brett didn't pass an audition, Eddy made Brett promise him to not cry alone. Eddy felt sorry and couldn't accept the fact that his best friend was suffering and no one was there.

Brett goes to the kitchen and fills a cup with water. He keeps sighing. It's been two months since Eddy left the house and stayed away from home. Brett misses the time when Eddy would walk into the kitchen and asks Brett some silly questions. He leans against the table and drinks the water as he stare at the door. He visions Eddy walking through the door and saying, "Hey, what are you doing?" Brett then picks up a pan, smear butter on two pieces of bread, put a slice of cheese between them and starts to make some grilled cheese.

His phone rings. He picks it up to see who it is. It's Hyung. He picks up the call and puts it on loud speaker.  
"Hey, what's up?"  
"Nothing much, just making a grilled cheese,"  
"Okay, what happened?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Bro, you only make grilled cheese when you had a rough night the day before. So what happened?" Hyung asks Brett.  
"I just....... miss him too much,"  
"But you get to meet him everyday,"  
"But it's not the same anymore, he doesn't greet me in the morning , he doesn't smile at me whenever I walk into his room. I just..... can't," Brett says as he drops his head. Hyung doesn't reply. He stays quiet.  
"Well, I visited him this morning,"  
"Yeah?" Brett looks up, curious.  
"He says he is looking forward to your meeting later,"  
Brett smirks, "Glad to hear that,"  
"I'm sure you are,"  
"Thanks for telling me that,"  
"It's to be said, you're making grilled cheese,"  
"I'm actually done, gonna eat it now," Brett tells Hyung as he sets his grilled cheese on a plate.  
"You better eat,"  
"Okay,"  
"Well I've got to go, have a nice breakfast," Hyung tells Brett and hangs up.

Brett feels motivated by the news he just received and finished his breakfast happily. He quickly cleans up and gets ready for the day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eddy stares out the window, Hyung came to visit him earlier and Eddy remembers him from before. He welcomed Hyung and they talked for a while. Hyung said he was surprised on how Eddy didn't scowl at him like before and Eddy said that he realised that he's changed.

The two talked a lot about Brett. Hyung asked him if he was meeting Brett. Eddy told Hyung that they meet everyday and that he is very excited to meet him later today. Eddy realised how much excitement he feels everyday for their meeting.

He turns to the clock and reads it. 10:30am, huh? The time is running so slowly. Their meeting is at 12 in the afternoon. Eddy picks up a book and reads it to pass time. But he could not help to keep looking at the clock to see if time has passed. That makes Eddy very intimidated. He realised that this is not going to help so he lies down on his bed to take a nap because that's the only thing to help him pass time quickly.

A knock on the door wakes Eddy up. He sits up quickly and asks who's at the door.  
"Me,"  
A smile appears on Eddy's face. Only by his voice, Eddy knows who's at the door.  
"Please come in," Eddy says as he gets out of his bed and sits on his chair. Brett enters the room and smiles at Eddy.  
"How was your morning?"  
"It was good, you?"  
"Mine was good too," Brett tells Eddy as he sets both of their violins down.  
"You ready?" Brett asks Eddy in an excited voice. Eddy nods and Brett gives Eddy's violin to him.

Eddy takes the violin and looks at it. The purple fabric on one side of his carbon-fibre case. Eddy notices a black sticker on top of his case. It has a 2 on the left side and a strange pattern on the right.  
"What's this?" Eddy asks Brett while pointing at the black sticker.  
"Oh.... that," Brett replies and sits down in the chair opposite Eddy. "It was very important to both of us,"  
"What is it?"  
"I was going to talk about this later but I guess I'll have to tell you today,"  
Eddy nods and says, "Tell me,"  
Brett nods and laughs .

"Guess there'll not be any violin classes today,"


	12. Chapter 11

Eddy sighs.  
"Go on," he says. Brett nods and adjusts into a more comfortable posture in his chair.  
"That..... is one of the most important things in our lives. It is very, very important to us. It plays a very big part in our lives. And I was going to tell you this later after I finish telling you about our college lives, but I guess this is the time for it," Brett tells Eddy.  
"What is it?" Eddy questions Brett.  
"It's a logo to our own YouTube channel. It's called TwoSetViolin,"  
"Violin, huh?"  
"Yeah. And we started making videos in college. For fun,"  
"Wait, are we...... famous?"  
"I don't really know. We have about 2.5 million subscribers on YouTube and are verified on Instagram,"  
"Woah, so we ARE famous," Eddy says with a shocked expression.  
"We have accomplished so much through that YouTube channel. We give people so much joy, we help people. We met almost all our favourite idols-,"  
"Who?"  
"Janine Jansen, Hilary Hahn, Kavakos, Lang Lang and many more....,"  
"Hilary Hahn?" Eddy asks Brett.  
"Yeah, you.... remember her?"  
"Sounds familiar.....," Eddy tells Brett. At that moment, Eddy's head starts to hurt again. It's another memory. He squeeze his head and clench his teeth. Brett's concerned voice starts to fade and eventually completely blocked out of his ears. His eyes shut and he feels his body lean back and rest on the back of the chair.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Eddy sees himself in a room.  
"Eddy! She's here! Hilary!" A voice behind him calls out to him and Eddy turns back to see Brett. Eddy feels his face stretch into a big smile.  
"I'm so freaking excited," Eddy hears himself say. They both walk towards the front door and Brett cautiously and excitedly open the door. The door open and a woman stands at the door.  
"Hi! Welcome! We are really excited and happy to see and meet you!" Brett says as his face turns red.  
"I'm excited as well!" The woman says.  
"Hilary, it's really a pleasure to finally meet you personally," Eddy says as he reach his hand out to shake the woman's hand.  
"Eddy, I'm happy to meet you too," Hilary says as she shakes Eddy's hand. They both smile at each other and the boys lead her into their filming room.  
"I'm going to get some water for you," Brett says as he rushes out of the room. Hilary smiles as Brett run out of the room and puts her violin down on the table.  
"Today we're going to do the Ling Ling workout, right?" Hilary asks Eddy. Eddy nods. Hilary smiles at him and opens her case to a beautiful violin. Eddy smiles. The feeling of happiness fills his whole body and inside he squeals like a little boy.  
Brett comes back with a glass of water and hands it to Hilary. Hilary thanks Brett and takes a sip. Eddy looks at Brett and realised how much Brett is smiling. Brett smiling makes him happy too. Brett and Hilary exchanges words as Eddy hears while adjusting the lighting and camera.  
A few minutes later, Brett tells Hilary that it's time to start filming. They start recording and Hilary steps to the side, they do the introduction and Hilary come back in as Brett introduces Hilary excitedly to the camera. The rest of the recording just..... go by really fast. All Eddy can see is his excited best friend. Brett's blushing face makes him happy.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Eddy? Eddy! Eddy!"  
Eddy slowly opens his eyes and sees Brett I'm front of him. He rubs his eyes as he leans forward and puts his elbows on his knees.  
"Was that a memory?"  
"Ye- yeah....," Eddy answers weakly. He clearly needs some rest.  
"I'll leave you to rest. Let's do this again tomorrow, okay?" Brett says as he stands up.  
"No. Let's continue. I need to hear more,"  
"Okay,"  
"I just had a memory..... it was about Hilary. We filmed with her did we?"  
"Yeah!" Brett exclaims with his face lit up!  
"What's a Ling Ling workout? Who's ..... Ling Ling?" Eddy asks curiously.  
"Oh..... it's just a character we created together to encourage our fans to practice,"  
"Practice? For what?"  
Brett chuckles softly,

"We still have a long way to go,"


	13. Chapter 12

"So what's Ling Ling??" Eddy asks Brett curiously.  
"It's more of a what than who. So uhm.... why don't we watch one of our own videos first? It might help you to understand better?" Brett says as he fumbles for his phone in his pocket. Eddy nods and they both point their attention to Brett's phone.

Brett opens a video. The title says, "Different Type of Musician's Mothers". Brett hesitates on playing the video.  
"What's wrong?"  
"I'm not sure if you can handle this video, I mean.. it's where Ling Ling was first introduced to our fans.... it's kinda..... cringy?" Brett tells Eddy hesitatingly.  
Eddy shrugs and tells Brett to just proceed. Brett plays it.

The video starts with Brett coming out of a room, wishing "Happy Mother's Day" to his mom? The next shot is what terrified Eddy. It was him in a crop checkered shirt and really short pants.  
"Okay... wait WHAT?!" Eddy exclaims in disbelief.  
"Well, you were wild," Brett says with a smirk.  
The video continues playing. Brett cringes at himself, but he knows himself that he is also cringing at Eddy. He didn't dare to look back at Eddy because he knew he'd laugh...... and he still don't know Eddy's 'moods'. The video ends and silence takes over the two boys. Brett clears his throat and turns to look at Eddy. Eddy's face is unpredictable. Brett clears his throat again. Eddy looks back at Brett.

"Wow- wow...," Eddy comments on the video. 

Brett nods and says, "yeah....,". The awkwardness in the room is overwhelming.

"Definitely didn't expect that," Eddy scoffs.

"Yeah.....," Brett says again. 

"So, do you know where it came from?" Brett asks Eddy.

"I think it's just something we made up... right?" Eddy says. 

"Yes, definitely, I-I mean you just said it out during the first take, and we just agreed to use that," 

"Oh.....okay, so that's where it came from," Eddy whispers.

"Yeah- yeah," Brett murmurs. 

"So...... what is it?" Eddy asks.

"It's just a name we made - no, you made up and it became such a huge thing in our channel," Brett says.

"What is it used for?" Eddy asks again.

"It's just a fictional character that we said to be the god of all classical musicians,"Brett says.

"And we named this series of ours where we review memes and stuff on Reddit!"Brett adds.

"Reddit?"Eddy asks curiously. 

"It's this app where anyone can post memes and stuff," Brett informs Eddy.

"Memes?" Eddy asks Brett, like a child.

"I- I sometimes forgot you don't know any of these stuff," Brett says as he sighs. Eddy looks down and sighs.

"Oh- no, don't feel sad. I'll teach you!" Brett says as he starts to get nervous.

"Brett, please teach me all of these stuff after violin," Eddy says quietly.

"Oh- oh sure!" Brett exclaims with a surprised face. 

"Well, uhm.... tomorrow or...? I mean I can leave now and-," Brett stands up.

"No, teach me now," Eddy sternly says. He looks up at Brett with passionate eyes. Brett looks into those eyes and gets emotional. Even after he has lost all his memories, he still wants to play the violin. It's just..... his purpose. 

Brett smiles brightly and picks up his violin.

"Okay, let's go," Brett says as he stretches out his hand to Eddy. Eddy takes Brett's hands and stands up.

"Let's go," Eddy says and smiles back at Brett. He picks up his own violin and walks to the empty side of the room. Brett gets ready and stares at Eddy. Eddy looks back.

"What?" Eddy asks Brett.

Brett smirks.

"I just- I missed that look on your face right now," Brett says.

"What look?" Eddy asks.

"That happy look when you pick up the violin, that spark in your eye every time you talk about your favourite composers, that glare when you get ready to perform a piece, just.... everything," Brett says as he recalls everything.

Eddy smiles.

"I was like that? Wow...,"Eddy says. Brett nods. 

"Well, can't wait for that look everytime we film again," Brett says.

Even though Eddy didn't know what Brett was saying, he smiles and nods.

"Now let's get to it, shall we?" Eddy asks Brett. Brett smirks and nods.

"Let's do it,"


	14. Chapter 13

"Let's do it," Brett's words lights up something in Eddy's memories again.

Memories of Brett saying that very same line in different scenarios starts pouring in. It starts when they were going to a competition together to their tour and to the filming sessions. Eddy smiles watching the memories in his head. Brett suspects that Eddy is having the same thing again.

"What did you recall? Cause if it's anything embarrassing I'll need to pass because I did many stupid stuff in front of you," Brett laughs it off. 

"It's- it's nothing, really," Eddy says.

"Wait, is it really that?" Brett asks, scared.

"No, it's just some small pieces, I guess," Eddy tells Brett.

"Alright, if you say so, now let's get to practice. Look, I'll play some scales for you and let's see if you remember them," Brett says as he picks up his violin. Eddy nods and gets ready.

Brett plays a few scales and Eddy seems to remember some of them.

"As I thought, you don't remember the ones you don't practice often," Brett laughs.

"So... does that mean that I despised practicing?" Eddy asks Brett.

"Nah, you loved practicing. You were always practicing after filming, or breakfast," Brett tells Eddy.

Eddy looks down and tries to recall his memories, but to no avail. 

"You okay?" Brett asks him again. Eddy nods and motions Brett to continue teaching him. Brett smirks and continues as Eddy wants.

The session lasted for about 3 hours non-stop. The two boys didn't notice how much time has passed until after Brett gets a call from his mother, asking him to come home.

"Damn, we've been at this for 3 hours, Eddy," Brett says.

Eddy is shocked at how long they were practicing. He didn't even feel tired or sore. Well, maybe a little sore on his shoulders now that they have stopped.

"I've got to go, my mom is calling," Brett says.

"Aunty Yang?" Eddy says.

"Wa- Wait what did you say?" Brett asks Eddy in disbelief of what he just heard.

"Aunty Yang? Who's Aunty Yang?" Eddy asks Brett.

"That's what you call my mom! I can't believe you remember her too!" Brett says in joy.

Eddy smiles.

"I'd like to meet her," Eddy says.

"I'll bring her the next time I come," Brett promises Eddy.

"Meanwhile, you'll need to rest. It's been too long since we've practiced this long," Brett advices Eddy.

Eddy nods and packs his violin.

He even packs it the same way he always does it, Brett thought to himself.

"I'm- I'm gonna go now, I promise I'll be here tomorrow," Brett says hesitantly.

"Mm," Eddy reply.

Brett knows what that short reply means. Eddy is upset that Brett is going. It happened when Brett needed to go back to Taiwan for a sudden trip with his colleagues. Eddy was upset for a whole week after Brett came back.

He's becoming more like himself, Brett thought to himself again.

Brett leaves the room and Eddy sits down to rest. He feels dizzy and tired after the long practice. Eddy rests his head on his palm.

He gets up to walk to his bed, but before he could even lay down in it, his vision turn black and he faints.

yea, it's a short chapter but the next one will be long ;) -author


	15. Chapter 14

"Eddy, EDDY!" 

Eddy slowly opens his eyes to find Brett's face directly on top of him.

"Nice, you're finally awake. Your alarm rang for like 10 times and you didn't even wake up," Brett complains.

"hahaha, sorry man. Last night was wild," Eddy hears himself say. It is at that moment that Eddy knows that he is in a memory. Eddy feels himself get out of bed and watch as he walks to the bathroom. He sees himself in the mirror and watch himself wince as he presses his palm against his head.

"I definitely drank too much last night," past Eddy says.

"Oh damn, you did," Brett calls out from the other room. Past Eddy laughs. He brushes his teeth and washes up.

After past Eddy got ready, he meets Brett in the kitchen. Eddy realises that their house is huge, or was huge. He doesn't know anymore. 

"Yo, I cooked some eggs and toasted some bread, get them yourself there," Brett tells past Eddy.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. You always cook the same things though. Tomorrow's the livestream. Don't you think we need some more nutrients to keep us going for this whole day of practice?" past Eddy complains.

"Eddy, I'm the one playing the concerto, okay?" Brett reminds his sulking best friend.

Brett turns to the coffee machine and pours a cup of coffee for past Eddy.

"I woke up a little late, but just please take this cup of coffee and drink it. Your toxic level today is a little high it's irritating me," Brett says as he forces the cup into past Eddy's hands.

"Thanks," past Eddy says as he takes a sip. Past Eddy immediately coughs.

"Okay. How many shots did you put in?" past Eddy asks Brett.

"I don't know, like 5?" Brett says with a sneaky smile.

"It's more than the last time," past Eddy says, still coughing.

"You passed your limit last night, Eddy. That's why," Brett tells past Eddy.

Eddy feels himself smile.

"Thanks, bro. I'm gonna go eat in my room," past Eddy says as he takes his share of food and walks towards his room.

"okayyyyy," Brett replies. 

Past Eddy walks into his room and starts eating. 

The memory stops. All Eddy sees is black. 

Suddenly, a bright light shines into his eyes and he opens them.

"BRO! DON'T SHINE THEM ON MY EYES!" Eddy hears himself yelling followed by Brett's laughter.

"I'm so nervous, bro," Brett says as he starts warming up on his violin.

"Me too, to be honest, but it's going to be okay," past Eddy says, reassuring the nervous-looking Brett.

Past Eddy opens a laptop and goes to YouTube. He presses some stuff and finally looks back at Brett.

"Ready?" past Eddy asks Brett.

Brett takes a deep breath and nods.

Past Eddy clicks onto the "start stream" button and watches the amount of viewers increase.

Everything after that seems like a dream. Well, it's a dream, isn't it? 

It all seems like a movie to him. Past Eddy says a few words, but Eddy could not seem to hear them. He could sense that the both of them were excited and nervous. 

Past Eddy had composed something on the music sheet stacked on a music stand. Eddy wonder what that is. Past Eddy then goes to read the overwhelming words flooding a section of the screen.

"How's the orchestra part? Well, it's fine but it took me a long time to, you know, fit everything into a violin," past Eddy says. 

I composed something?

The two starts to play a piece, no, a concerto. It lasted quite a long time, but Eddy enjoyed the moment, the feeling of adrenaline rushing in his veins as he flips the music sheet and watching Brett performing solo.

Wait, Brett performed..... with me? Recently?

Brett messes up and past Eddy overexaggerates a little. Eddy runs to the back of the camera.

"It's okay," past Eddy tells Brett behind the camera.

Brett smiles at past Eddy and continues the concerto.

After a beautiful and exciting 1 hour, past Eddy ends the stream and the both let out a sigh of relief at the same time.

"wow, that was a lot of people watching," Brett comments.

"Yeah, but bro, you NAILED IT! WE DID IT!" past Eddy exclaims and hugs Brett.

Brett hugs Eddy back and they laugh.

Eddy's vision goes black again and his mind brings him to another memory.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

to be continued

(it won't take long, I promise ;) ) ~author


	16. Chapter 15

Eddy opens his eyes again. He expects this to be another memory of him and Brett. But this time it's different. Eddy wakes up in a bed. He looks around in the wide room. The wallpaper is painted in light blue. His bed covered in blue bed sheet along with a dark blue comforter. A violin case lies on the floor against the wall. A short music stand stands next to it with a thick book on it. Eddy feels himself rub his eyes and stretch like a little kid.

"EDDY! EDDY! WAKE UP!" Eddy hears a woman call out to him.

"I'm awake!" young Eddy answers.

"Come out! I've prepared breakfast!" the woman calls out again. Her voice sounds familiar.

Young Eddy immediately smiles and jumps out of bed. He runs to the bathroom and washes up. The young boy runs to the kitchen and sits down at the dining table.

Young Eddy looks at the woman.

The woman has long, silky black hair that's tied up in a messy bun. She is wearing a simple purple shirt with loose pants. It looks like she's cooking something delicious. That must be the reason why young Eddy was very happy and excited.

The woman finishes her cooking and begins to plate her dish. She adds octopus-looking sausage to the side of the plate and mash potatoes on the other side. She then adds what looks like the main dish which is the omelet rice.

Eddy feels a tight tug in his heart. Is he missing this dish cooked by this woman? And how did he know it's omelet rice?

"Here," the woman says with no feeling.

"Thanks, mommy," young Eddy says to the woman.

This woman is my mom? It's no wonder she looked familiar. Eddy's mom had visited him multiple times after his big accident, but Eddy had no clue who she was. He knew she had tried to tell him that she was his mom many times but Eddy had rejected her presence. The reason why Eddy didn't recognise her in this memory is because the woman that met him had short hair and looked a little old. His mom in his memory looked..... pretty.

Young Eddy digs in his breakfast and finishes it in less than 5 minutes.

"Mommy, you've got to teach me how to cook this sometime in the future," young Eddy tells his mom.

"It depends on how good you are with the cutleries," Eddy's mom replies.

Eddy realises that his mom has been speaking to young Eddy like a robot. With no feeling.

Young Eddy washes his own dishes and walks to his room with a happy skip. There's no one else in the house except for him and his mom.

The boy sits down at his study table in his room that's filled with many exercise books and revision books. He bends down and opens a drawer.

In that drawer he sees a brown, thick book along with many red packets. On the surface of the drawer, a paper is stuck to it.

It reads: DO NOT OPEN

Young Eddy takes the brown, thick book out and opens it. He takes a pencil out and begins writing.

27th June 2003

10:35 AM

Mommy made me the congratulatory breakfast again. She didn't show it but I knew she was happy for me and proud of me after I won yesterday's competition. I loved that breakfast so much. Daddy isn't home now but he called me last night to tell me that he's so proud of me and he'd bring a souvenir for me from his business trip. Belle called me too to congratulate me from her college. I was so tired last night I couldn't write here. So here I am, writing this. I'll update again later!

....

Also, I tried to tell Mommy that i love her but I couldn't bring myself to say it. I'm such a disappointment. Mommy watched all the other kids say it to their moms after competition but I didn't say it.

Young Eddy's smile fades and he closes the book.

He takes out a picture from the side of his table and looks at it. It's a picture of him posing with his certificate and a tall award.

~A memory interrupts the current memory. It's short but it feels long. It's a memory of young Eddy smiling brightly holding the certificate and the award.

"Smile!" his mom says as she takes a photo. As she lowers the camera, Eddy sees a smile on her face. He feels that this doesn't happen so often as young Eddy mumbled, "Mommy's smiling,"~

The memory switches back to the current one again.

A memory in a memory? Wow.

Young Eddy puts the Polaroid picture down and starts his revision.

Eddy's vision goes black again and Eddy thinks to himself,

I have such a loving family. Why couldn't I remember that?

Hey~ hope you guys like this chapter :D -author


	17. Chapter 16

"Eddy? Eddy!" a voice calls out to Eddy.

Eddy opens his eyes again and sees a bright light.

Someone is shaking his body hard and checking his temperature.

"You're not sick, are you that tired?" the voice asks Eddy.

Eddy looks to the direction of the voice and sees his mom. A worried look is planted all over her face. She shakes him violently as he slowly smiles.

"Don't scare me like that, Dy," his mom complains. It took her a few moments to realise what happened. (Dy: short form of Eddy)

"Eddy! You... you remember me?" Eddy's mom says in a sad voice. She seem to have a mixed feeling.

"Mommy," Eddy says.

Eddy's mom quickly hugs him and starts to cry.

"Dy, I was so scared you wouldn't remember anything. I was so scared," his mom says with sniffles.

"Mmm, I know. But I've got them back, haven't I?" Eddy says to calm his mom down. 

"How much...?" his mom asks him.

"Enough for me to remember that you are my precious mom," Eddy says. His mom tears up again and turns her head away to hide it.

"Mommy.......," Eddy calls her.

"What? I'm not crying anymore," his mom denies strongly.

"I love you, mommy," Eddy tells her from the bottom of his heart.

Eddy's mom looks up at Eddy with a shocked face. She stares at him for a while and finally lets out a little smile.

"I love you, too, my son," his mom says it back with sniffles.

A weight felt like it was lifted off Eddy's shoulders after he said that. Eddy's mom calls in the nurse to check on Eddy while they talk about his memories. The nurse says that she would report what happened to the doctor immediately and leaves.

"My prayers have been answered," Eddy's mom says.

"Thank you for praying for me, mommy," Eddy says.

"I'm so relieved," his mom says again and again. Eddy smiles at how worried his mom is.

"It's my first time seeing you this way," Eddy says. His mom looks at him and immediately puts on a straight face.

"What do you mean?" his mom denies again.

Eddy smiles again. This somehow felt familiar to him. This feeling. It feels very familiar.

The mother and son talks for 2 hours about Eddy. The two bonds faster than Eddy did with Brett.

"I've got to go now," his mom says.

"Please stay healthy, okay?" she says with a worried look. Eddy nods like a little kid. She leaves the room slowly as if she didn't want to leave.

"Mommy, you have an important meeting, you have to go," Eddy says. She nods and leaves the room

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eddy's mom walks out of the room with tears in her eyes.

"I'm so happy for you, ma'am," Eddy's nurse congratulates her.

"No, no, no, no, no," Eddy's mom says repeatedly.

"What's the problem, ma'am?" Eddy's nurse asks.

"He's not himself. Not yet. I can't believe the first thing he remembered about me is when he was a kid," Eddy's mom says.

The nurse stays quiet.

"Ma'am, memories comes back in pieces, so it's good that-," the nurse says as Eddy's mom cuts her off.

"NO!" Eddy's mom says sternly.

"M- Ma'am?" the nurse asks, now concerned.

"Please be there with him when the memory comes back to him," Eddy's mom begs the nurse.

"What memory?" the nurse asks.

Eddy's mom looks away and says quietly;

"I used to beat him, so please, be there for him when it happens," Eddy's mom admits and leaves the building quickly.

The nurse lets the news soak in and looks at the door to Eddy's room.

He must be so happy now that he recovered his memories of his mom. The nurse says to herself.

It can happen anytime.

Hope u guys liked this one! :D ~author


End file.
